3:7
by Lil Grrl Bleu
Summary: Cassie Carpenter returns home to Llanview with her son after her new marriage goes south.  Andrew soon realizes the depths of hell that his ex-wife lived in in an attempt to move on from their own failed marriage.


Title: 3:7

Author: Mackenzie

Email: highly_

Genre: One Life to Live

Category: Drama; Romance; General

Spoilers: Everything, just to be safe.

Disclaimers: Anybody recognizable, I dont own.

Authors Notes: As a long time fan of Andrew and Cassie Carpenter, I strongly felt that their story needed to be revisited. This is strictly AU and it does not fit any current storyline. Please enjoy and review.

-1-

Reverend Andrew Carpenter sighed in frustration as he stared blankly at the blinking cursor before him. The email from his ex-wife had come as a surprise to him. He hadnt heard from her in quite sometime and in the window of silence between them, Andrew had changed his email address, so how she got it to begin with was mystified him.

Yet there was an email in his inbox from her. In that email, Cassie detailed how she was doing to him. Telling him that she was even more devoted to her career than ever. According to Cassie, she was writing hard truths backed up by solid facts. True journalism, as she phrased it. She had even met and married a new man, convincing Andrew that she had found the same level of happiness in her new marriage that she had had in her marriage to him.

No longer in Savannah, Georgia, Cassie had abandoned the South and moved West, where she was living a comfortable life in Los Angeles, writing for the esteemed paper, The Los Angeles Times.

LA had given Cassie her life back. She made friends-and a few enemies-and had developed hobbies and joys that she hadnt realized she had. Her favorite thing was to get up early and capture the sunrise over the Pacific on film. She even shared a few of her photographs with Andrew.

Andrew found himself proud of her success, yet puzzled at her contacting him. The last time he saw her, Cassie had suffered a complete mental and emotional breakdown and had made the devastating decision to have her committed to a mental health facility.

To the ordinary reader, the email would simply be a small update on how she was doing, an attempt to reach out for friendship. Yet there was something about the tone of the note that didnt set well with Andrew Carpenter. To Andrew, Cassie was almost trying too hard to convey her happiness. Deep down in his gut, Andrew knew that something wasnt right.

The minister sighed once more. Knowing that he really couldnt collect his thoughts well enough to compose a reply, he clicked the x button in the corner of the screen, closing out the email with the intent on trying again later.

Andrew sat back in his chair as he pulled the silver framed glasses from his face. He was lost in thought, thinking about his former marriage, the woman he loved more than anything, the woman who stood by his side through difficult trials, his son... A life he missed.

Cassie Carpenter Thiel sobbed quietly as she applied the peroxide to her split lip. She knew it was a risk to send that email to Andrew, but she wanted to contact him. She didnt know why, but she wanted to reach out to him.

The email was innocent. It plainly said that she was happily remarried and had maintained her successful career as a journalist for one of the nations biggest newspapers. She didnt say a word about the current state of her marriage. She didnt tell her ex-husband that her new husband was a raging alcoholic, a former physician who had lost his license when he was found to be inebriated during surgery. A man who had so much rage in him that the only way he could handle it was to take it out on his wife.

Cassie would beg John not to unleash on her son. That was one pain she knew she couldnt bear. She would take his beatings in silence, but she knew shed die if he ever turned them on River. Fortunately, her son never knew the physical pain of Johns rages.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Cassie closed her eyes and quietly thanked God that River was camping with friends for a long weekend. She sighed deeply as she heard the soft knocking on the door, followed by Johns voice. Cass?

And now it starts, the woman said softly to herself. It was always the same pattern. John would get angry at an innocent remark and beat his wife and then a few hours later, hed be sobbing at her feet, begging forgiveness.

Not this time, Cassie vowed quietly to her reflection in the mirror. In a quick move, she walked over and threw the door open. Pushing past her husband, she walked into their bedroom and headed towards the closet.

Dr. John Thiel looked at his wife, his eyes spotting the bruises and bloodied injuries sustained at his hands. Cassie, sweetheart, I am so sorry. I dont know what got into me. Ive just been so frustrated. I cant seem to get a chance at any of the hospitals or private practices.

Thats because you are a drunk, John, Cassie said with a sigh as she pulled a suitcase off the top shelf of her closet. And Im tired of being your punching bag when you get angry. Im tired of taking the brunt of your temper tantrums when you get angry.

Anger flashed in Thiels eyes and he rushed over and grabbed her arm roughly, forcing her to face him. Whyd you do it, Cassie? he demanded, Why did you email him?

Because hes Rivers father! Cassie said, as she tried to shake free from him, Andrew and I had a very friendly relationship when I left Llanview.

You were carted away, he said meanly, and thrown into a crazy farm.

Hurt filled her eyes. Cassie pulled her arm away from him again, finally breaking free. Without saying nothing, she left the suitcase on the bed and managed to walk out of the bedroom, grabbing her purse on the way out.

Where the hell do you think you are going? Thiel sneered at her.

Hes still drunk, Cassie told herself, Get out now. When hes drunk, he isnt stable, his reflexes are compromised,

The woman didnt answer him as she walked through the living room. Hey, Im talking to you, bitch!

Cassie whipped around, her hand on the door knob, looking him in the eye. Im done, John, she said. Im done with all of this. Without saying more, she turned the knob and walked out of the house. Shaking, she got into the car and turned it on and sped out of the driveway, kicking up gravel in her wake.


End file.
